pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Zahhak
| source = The Final Wish | page = 82-83 }} Serpentine creatures of pure blackness, the heart of a Zahhak is as dark as its scales as it size and power make for an implacable evil foe. Appearance A zahhak looks like a vast thirty five foot long serpent made of the purest, most malevolent darkness that moves with a deadly quiet, slithering grace. While for the most part zahhaks look snake-like there are some major differences, first of all the head, which is far too ostentatious for a snake, wreathed with many large, curving horns it marks the zahhak as a dragon. Several feet down the length of its body the zahhak has two huge arms with claws that are designed to be able to shred rock. From the shoulders sprout the zahhak's most unusual feature, two snakes appear to sprout from the body each extending down several feet of writhing length to a snake head. While these make look like individual creatures they are in fact merely an appendage of the zahhak. Further down its serpentine body two large but completely unused wings sprout from the zahhak's back. Habitat & Ecology Zahhaks tend to dwell in warm hills, preferable amongst ruined forts or other such sinister locations. They are a bigger threat in the distant lands of Kelesh than they are in Avistan or Garund but they can potentially be found anywhere there is desert. Zahhaks are part of a group of dragons known as Azi, who combine the worst aspects of dragons and the fiendish Div. This mixed heritage gives the zahhak both a powerful breath weapon (flame that poisons those it burns) and the ability to utter curses that strike flying creatures from the sky, causing them to plummet to their death. Zahhak are the most powerful of all the Azi and are named in honour of one of the dark powers that created them, the draconic deity Dahak. Despite being amongst the physically strongest of the Azi zahhaks are not the smartest and several legends tell of clever heroes who have used their greed or hateful hunger against them. One unique aspect that zahhaks have gained from their Div heritage is the ability to grant wishes, much like the most powerful Div (who are made from the spirits of corrupted genies) they delight in perverting the persons wishes to destroy their dreams and ruin the person who made them. Society As the most powerful of the Azi zahhaks are used to ruling over everything they see and are at heart cruel tyrants of the worst sort. Zahhaks normally claim large territories that often include settlements, which they run like all-powerful tyrants, lording over their slaves and demanding greater and more terrible tribute until they bring complete ruin to their suffering subjects. Zahhaks are also powerful enough to claim power over even more impressive creatures than mere humans, many have their own Usij cult dedicated to them, they often command many different types of Div and some even have other Azi that serve them. Even the dead serve the zahhaks as any humanoid they slay rises within a minute as a ghoul completely loyal to the zahhak that created it. Reference Category:Dragons Category:Azi Category:Neutral evil creatures Category:CR 19 creatures